Silence
by Valerie Blues -VB
Summary: Mis primeros recuerdos siempre se dirigen a lo que ella hizo. Recuerdo, también, cuando ella por primera vez dirigió su atención a mí a pesar de que yo había estado frente a ella durante meses. Siempre fui invisible para ella y ahora sé que siempre lo seré. [MitsuSara, mención BoruSara] Dedicado a Andreea Maca.


**Renuncio a los derechos de los personajes utilizados.**

 **Beta Reader: Andreea Maca**

 **•/•/•**

 **Silence**

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que llegué a Konoha? Para ser honesto, he perdido la cuenta… Se supone que llegué aquí poco antes de que nos graduáramos de la academia, pero ya no estoy seguro. Sólo recuerdo haberla visto al llegar, sólo recuerdo haberla visto cuando salía de casa.

Mis primeros recuerdos siempre se dirigen a lo que ella hizo: cuando ella corría detrás de Boruto para controlar sus travesuras o cuando ella reía con Chouchou por algún chiste o tontería que ésta dijera. Recuerdo, también, cuando ella por primera vez dirigió su atención a mí a pesar de que yo había estado frente a ella durante meses. Siempre fui invisible para ella y ahora sé que siempre lo seré.

"El que viene de otra aldea", así me reconocía. Únicamente era un extranjero más para su vida, únicamente el chico que no había nacido en su círculo de amigos. ¿Quién sabe? Posiblemente no fuera siquiera eso. El abandono en sus pupilas, producto de los alargados viajes de su padre, evocaba una tristeza y un letargo que yo siempre vi. Uno muy similar al que había en los de Boruto.

No había motivo alguno; Sarada siempre me fue ajena. Incluso cuando fuimos compañeros de equipo, ella miraba los defectos y efectos de Boruto. Siempre fue él quien le robó la total atención que yo siempre aspiré. Banales eran mis esfuerzos por atraer su mirada. Ella siempre fue de él, aun cuando él hizo trampa en esos primeros exámenes. Recuerdo haberla visto triste; la decepción en sus ojos marcó mi alma y aunque se trataba de mi amigo, sabía que la había herido y que no querría perdonarlo.

Pero luego fue él, él la protegió y no fui yo. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra forma si su padre se encontraba del lado de Boruto? Otra vez, únicamente fui el extranjero. De nuevo mi lugar detrás de él ahondó en la situación: él era más que yo. Y yo me resigné.

Disfruté de esos pocos momentos que ella me regaló, donde me dijo que tenía que mejorar para ser hokage, donde me dijo que Boruto estaba convirtiéndose en un grandioso ninja, donde me dijo que quería pasar más tiempo con él. Donde me apartó de su lado todavía sin reconocer que mi mirada hacia ella era idéntica a la que ella le dedicaba a él. Y nunca lo reconoció.

Silencio. Eso fue lo que me recomendaron: silencio si ves que ella ya es feliz. Silencio si ves que él la hace feliz. Silencio si ves que ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. Silencio incluso cuando ella te pide consejos sobre cómo decirle a sus padres que está embarazada. Silencio cuando ella te entrega una invitación a su boda.

Silencio cuando él te agradece el apoyo que le has brindado a su pareja, a su novia.

Silencio cuando ambos te piden que seas el padrino de su hijo. Silencio. Porque la amas, pero ella no responde a lo mismo.

— Hay una oportunidad para que le digas. Tú sabrás cuándo ocurrirá esa oportunidad porque sólo tú la amas así, en silencio.

¿Y un enamorado conoce esa oportunidad? Quiero decir, ¿en realidad existe algún motivo para que exista? Ella es feliz, ella por fin fue ascendida, por fin su rostro se midió para que fuera labrado en las montañas, a un lado de su – nuestro – maestro. Ella tiene a su marido a su lado, cuidándola como lo prometió aquella mañana cuando todo comenzó. Debí darme cuenta antes de que me hiciera más daño porque ¿acaso no fue un martirio ver cómo ella se contoneaba del brazo de mi mejor amigo? Sí, lo fue.

— Al menos estuviste a su lado siempre, fuiste su mejor amigo. Ella te quiere.

Ella me quiere. Lo sé. Ella me quiere y eso me lo repetí hasta cumplir diecisiete. Ella me quiere… ¿Y por qué debe sonar a algo conciliador esa patraña? ¿Cambia algo el que ella me quiera? ¿Dolería si no lo hiciera? ¿Al menos dolería menos?

Eso ya no importa, ese asunto ya no debe rondar en mi mente. Ella ya no es más un amor platónico, ella ya es mi hokage y yo soy el maestro de su hija. Ella no sólo me es ajena, sino que me es prohibida. Aunque, ¿no han dicho que lo prohibido siempre es lo más deseado?

Los rumores vuelan, ella también. Es la mujer más hermosa de Konoha; superó a su madre… Qué lástima, Sakura Haruno me había parecido una belleza inigualable. Pero tienen razón: los ojos Uchiha evolucionaron gracias a ella, a la nueva hokage. Sus ojos, siempre transparente para mí, han dejado de ser un símbolo de peligro para transformarse en un símbolo de amor. ¿No es irónico que ese símbolo desaparezca cuando yo estoy con ella? No, en realidad no lo es. Ya debería haberlo esperado.

Los rumores dicen que pronto tendrá otro hijo. Ella no me lo ha dicho, yo no le he preguntado. Ya no hay tiempo, ahora sólo la veo cuando nos asigna una misión; ella ya no me mira como antes. Ahora no soy siquiera un amigo. Ahora soy… sólo el jounin que entrena a su hija.

Pero eso ya no importa. No importa quién sea yo para ella o quién sea ella para mí. No importa más… porque ahora que la he salvado, ahora que por fin ella me miró como siempre lo deseé, puedo decir que he vivido. La herida no duele: la sangre ha encontrado cómo salir con libertad, al igual que mis sentimientos.

No pude darle la felicidad que él le dio. Pero pude salvarla al menos, ambos están fuera de peligro y el patán que se atrevió a hacerle daño a la aldea que ella tanto ama, murió. Un ataque por otro y así quedó. Ella lo arriesgó todo al lanzar ese ninjutsu y yo arriesgué nada al apartarla del impacto. Sólo quería hacer algo bien por una vez en mi vida.

La veo sostenerme en sus piernas, la veo tomarme la cabeza para evitar que me desmaye. ¿Ésas son lágrimas? No, ella no lloraría por mí. También la escucho gritarle a Boruto que vaya por su madre.

— Eres un idiota, no debiste hacerlo, Mikki.

Sonrío, es la primera vez en años que ella me llama de esa forma.

Se siente bien: es su voz la que me pide que me quede, que espere a Sakura y que no me atreva a cerrar los ojos. Son sus manos las que tratan desesperadamente que la sangre deje de salir. Sí son sus lágrimas las que saltan a mi rostro, buscando un lugar donde extinguirse.

Qué bien se siente morir.

Apenas me doy cuenta de que su rostro ya no es visible para mí, pero no me molesta.

— Sarada, quédate conmigo. — creo decirle, mas tampoco me escucho.

Pero no importa, sé que lo hará. ¿Por qué? Porque al fin lo supo, porque al fin se percató de mi silencio. Y por fin, ella lo va a compartir.

 **•/•/•**

 **Naoko Blues.**


End file.
